


Pampered

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bouncing, Choking, Deep Throating, Fingering, Grinding, Groping, Hickies, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Modeling, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Teasing, aftersex cuddling, bra wearing, lap dance, marking up, panty wearing, putting on a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Pampered

Random affectionate acts was a staple in such a strong relationship still able to withstand anger-fueled arguments that always ended in the two adamantly apologizing before tangling in each other’s arms for long moments of silence, falling asleep soundly soon after. Several months of dating, Brian would occasionally be struck with ideas to spice things up between them, but in a biased mindset this one had to be the best yet; personally, he had a certain amount of pride that would not allow anything other than black or leather lingerie in the bedroom, but his partner found pleasure in fancier fashion. 

Slipping into a shop unnoticed by the public, the older man began browsing through a variety of different pastel fabrics with ribbon and lace trim in an undecided manner. Stuck between a few sets, he found a way to the front, using the last of forty dollars on the gathered gifts without too much worry since pay day was not far, but even if it were there was no monetary value that would stop him from spoiling such a sweetened soul even if it meant making awkward interactions with store employees.

“Treatin’ your gal, are we?” 

“You could say that,” Q muttered with a slight shrug since neither of them were out to anyone aside from mutually held best friends and some family members, “Just wanna treat her right, ya know?” 

“You seem a decent fella, not just any guy would buy lingerie for his girlfriend.” 

Nodding silently as he took the plastic bag, Q left without a backward glance and headed back home on foot while his usual cherry red stallion sat idly on the curb outside of their shared apartment, which no doubt would have his partner confused whenever he awoke and looked out the window to check on unknown whereabouts. Upon walking through the entrance, he was greeted with a chorus of meows as three furry bodies immediately rubbed against a denim covered ankle, wayward paws batting at the sack still dangling from their father’s wrist, “Aww, it’s good to see you too, kitties! Did you miss me?” 

“That’d make four of us,” a sleepy, higher-pitched voice mused from a perched position in the crook of a couch arm followed by a yawn that confirmed how long it had been since an afternoon nap had ended, “Would it have killed you to text me back?”

“Sorry baby, didn’t know you were up,” Q simply stated, crossing the short distance between them after stroking each pet to press a long smooch into pale lips for a long moment, “If it’s any consolation, I got a few gifts.” 

“Is that so? Guess I can excuse your lack of updates then.” 

“Knew you’d see it my way.”

“Can I see?” 

“Nope, gotta come to the bedroom.” 

“I’m so comfy though…” Murr whined pitifully while pulling a large blanket closer around concave shoulders, “Can you carry me, please?” 

“You’re impossible sometimes, you know that?” 

“You still love me though, right?”

“Without a doubt.” 

Well-muscled arms flexed as the pencil thin person was picked up, a slight grunt was given while transferring the lazy lover to a neatly made queen-sized mattress and settling him against a propped pile of pillows. Teasingly telling him not to dose off again, he fell into place after toeing off worn tennis shoes and dark jeans to reveal a pair of tight fitting grey briefs as a half-hard member strained against the confining cotton dotted with a spreading stain.

“Someone’s excited to see me,” the younger one purred groggily, nails grazing white marks on the inside of a thigh teasingly inches away from the neglected piece of flesh, “Is this part of the surprise?”

“Kind of a coincidence, but it can be.” 

“Do you hear me complaining?” 

“Well, you’re not exactly paying attention to it.” 

“Gotta earn my touches, you should know this by now.” 

Rolling whiskey hued eyes in an air of faked annoyance, the abandoned package at the foot of the bed was rummaged within to produce a heavier than expected medium box placed in an awaiting lap as a peace offering as he watched hesitant hands remove the lid to discard layers of tissue paper, a cocky smirk spreading across his face when a gasp punctuated the atmosphere, “Whatdya think?” 

“Must’ve cost you a fortune getting more than one set.”

“Don’t worry, it was worth every penny.” 

“What’s the occasion?” 

“I just want to give my baby pretty things whenever I can.”

“Thank you, babe. Makes me wanna put on a show for you,” he remarked while carefully sculpted eyebrows waggled suggestively prior to picking a salmon colored bustier and thong to try on first, disappearing into the adjoining bathroom, “Bet that was part of your plan, huh?” 

“The thought didn’t even cross my mind…” Q commented innocently even though they both knew better than that, watching the cracked entrance as long, slow strokes were applied to an aching erection that increased in intensity when the thinner body was draped over the doorframe in a seductive pose, “Looks better on you than I imagined.” 

“Guessin’ you like what you see?” 

“What gave it away?” 

“A few things,” Murray retorted, strutting over to place flat palms on either side of wide hips for anchorage as he began to grind down on the thick shaft underneath, “That’s it, love, moan for me.” 

“I’d do more than that if you were sitting somewhere else.” 

“So impatient… Have you ever heard of foreplay?” 

“Excuse me for wanting to spice up our love life, I underestimated how easily this’d turn me on.” 

“Apparently. We’re only on the first of three outfits for cryin’ out loud!” 

Sighing softly at a reasonable rebuttal, Brian stroked the satin C-cupped containers while caught in though when he nudged a connected clasp apart in the front as he leaned forward to huff hot air along sensitive nipples that began to bud within seconds, a slippery serpent slipping over one and pulling it inside a warmed mouth. Light mewls released from above, he arched slightly into a tight touch pulling at shaved strands of hair, a soft plop signaled the transition between both breasts to repeat the talented technique in a similar manner.

“Not gonna last long if you keep that up.” 

“That’s kind of the point, ferret.” 

“Jackass…” 

“Is that any way to treat your loving boyfriend after he brought you a present?” 

“You’ll forget about it as soon as I come out in a different outfit.” 

Twice more the same pattern was practiced in a frilly blue pair of underwear after a lavender layer of lingerie had been worn, the model making a show of how well these panties pressed protectively against his penis by groping the tenting area as a free hand trailed up a hairless stomach to squeeze flexible fabric for an extended period of time when his own cock constricted against the thin layer. 

“Such a pretty boy, mm, come closer so I can treat you right.”

“’Bout time, need you to claim me so badly…” he whimpered, crawling on all fours across the chocolate brown bedspread, pausing for a moment to flick at the thin band digging into slender sides, “Hold on, let me take these off.”

“Leave ‘em, I paid a fortune so we’re gonna put those pretty lil things to work.”

“I’ve barely had them for an hour, I don’t think they’re ready to be stained yet.” 

“Eh, I can just push the front aside, keep your legs farther apart.” 

Doing as suggested, Murray spread out enough to accommodate his significant other, sky blue lace was shoved sideways to allow for easy access of the hidden hard-on swiftly sheathed inside wetted warmth. Moaning low at the feel of a talented tongue twining around his thin member, he could not resist giving shallow shoves in time to the steady rhythm already set as a throbbing vein was traced at a tantalizing speed, pressing a hand against the base of a bent neck to encourage progression as cheeks began to hollow, “Oh baby, feels so good…”

Tiny tremors vibrated against the sensitive skin in reply as thick lashes were looked through for a moment to confirm that he could continue, face crumpled in concentration before a bellow of breath was taken to prepare a usually skilled throat for the mushroomed head unexpectedly hitting it in a dead end. Delicate pads traced a bobbing Adam’s apple encouragingly, the edge of a slender hand curled around the stuffed orifice with a controlled amount of strength behind the touch; trust was the epitome of any relationship, but even after months of building it into an ideal image it did not allow for spur of the moment ideas like this even though using a kink against him in one of the most vulnerable positions gave an added spark of adrenaline to the forgotten flattening erection, senses flooding with a swift stream of white as resistance came with each swallow.

“Shit, did I hurt you? Didn’t expect to get off that quickly and I couldn’t control my grip…” 

“My little minx is finally getting creative, huh?” Q quipped in a gruffer than average voice as he traced over the bruising flesh, “No need to apologize, it got my motor running again.” 

“Tell me that and I’m obligated to take advantage of the situation.”

“As I’d expect you to. Gonna saddle me up or what?” 

“Not so fast, I’ve gotta get prepared,” the younger one answered, lifting up slightly to reach into a bedside drawer and withdraw a half-empty bottle that echoed around the room once uncapped, clear liquid flowing into the same weapon that had softly strangled his partner. Once lubricant was heated between palms, a leg lifted up at an angle as two fingers massaged taut muscle prior to slipping inside and scissoring it open, “Like the view?”

“Fuck… You bet I do.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, that’ll happen soon enough.” 

“You’re such a tease!”

“Says the guy who just had my dick in his mouth.”

Grumbling grumpily, Brian fell silent as he stared at the sight of a think wrist working back and forth to shove a third appendage alongside the others that were buried to the base, cock twitching painfully at the pulsating pucker of flesh when it widened after being emptied, “Ready for the real thing, or are you gonna get yourself off in front of me?” 

“Impatient are we?” 

“Considering that you came undone in my mouth with no warning when I haven’t gotten off in days, I am. What’re you gonna do about it?” 

“Reward you for being the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“Thought I was your first?” 

Snorting out a sharp chortled chuckle at that comment, James did not waste any time at all as the chubby cock was delicately grasped when the outer rim met a leaking tip, a seductive wink given just prior to sinking down halfway and lifting back up with a firm flex to keep them connected, “And my last, I hope. No one makes me feel this way except you, Quinny.” 

“Pulling out all the pet names, huh?” 

“It’s the least I can do,” he mused mischievously as thin wrists crossed behind the bent neck, gasping when a set of incisors nipped multiple marks into a bony collar as he continued to bounce in increasing intervals, covered chest puffed out to capture kiss bruised lips in between his breasts, “Wanna be a good boy for you.” 

“You always are, my love.” 

“Bri…” 

Touched by such sentiment, the younger male paused for a moment to let their closeness sink in before desire took over once more to completely satisfy his partner. Readjusting at another angle, strong legs wrapped around the other for added leverage as a palm stroked down the curve of a hip suffering from slight spasms of pain from a pulled muscle, gentle circles rubbed into a large knot to relieve some of the tension before trailing further down to testicles filled to the brim, “So full for me, hon, gonna stuff me?” 

“If you keep talkin’ like that, yes…” Brian growled out, fingernails digging into the meat of an exposed ass cheek as hot air hissed into satin fabric, bucking inside with every downward stroke, “Oh Murray…”

"You’re almost there, baby, you can do it.” he coached, knowing by instinct what it meant, for he was at the same peak not yet completely pushed through. 

Concentration furrowed his sweat-covered brow as he continued to work past the electrified heat felt mutually, trembled taut limbs never leaving where they were placed though indentions from dug in nails replaced the formerly smoothed out plane, hips rolled in a different direction that eased the tension just enough to encourage the one who struggled over the brink as a released load of white covered his stomach. Not long after, Q followed suit in letting his seed flow while still being buried in his significant other, air heaved at during the descent dismounted together once it was finalized.

“Damn babe, you sure know how to drive me wild.” 

“I would hope so,” Murr murmured, out of breath as he was pulled onto a thick tuft of sweat-matted chest hair, grumbling grumpily when the connection was broken due to an overabundant amount of release making the massive shaft slip out, “If I weren’t in such a snuggly mood, I’d move so you could eat me out.” 

“I’d take you up on that offer, but you’re not allowed to move,” Q declared matter-of-factly, flicking a corner of the disheveled blanket over their sex-stained bodies as playful pets were given to a fading hairline, eyes blown wide with lust stared into for a long moment of silence that seemed to stretch out infinitely, “After your little stunts, I’d suggest saving your strength.” 

“I’m sorry, I-.” 

“Shh, it took me by surprise is all, but damn did that work like a charm.”

“I usually have some tricks up my sleeve.”

“If I didn’t believe you before, I sure as hell do now,” he sighed out, fingers sliding down a curled spine to unhook the sky blue bra still worn, tossing it to the side of the room with no remorse, “You may wake up to somethin’ special for how well you took care of me.” 

“You deserve to feel good too, baby, but that’s an offer I can’t refuse.”


End file.
